


Colorful Language

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [22]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Movie Night, Panic Attacks, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27855270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: After his anxiety spikes a bit too much, Peter shuts off his phone and decides to go find coloring books. However, communication is an important part of life, and Harley gets worried when he’s gone for too long.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Colorful Language

**Author's Note:**

> this one was kinda fun ngl  
> prompt was “sorry I got stressed so I went to a different building to color”

“Where the hell have you been?”

“Huh?” Peter looked up. 

Harley tackled his boyfriend the second he walked into their shared dorm. “Where. Have you been? I’ve been worried sick.”

“Oh,  **sorry, I got stressed so I went to a different building to color.”**

“You could have texted me!”

Peter sighed. “I turned off my phone. Didn’t want to talk to anyone, and it was the best way to avoid my Twitter notifications.”

Harley started pacing. “You still could have told me before! Relationships are supposed to be about communication, Peter.”

He closed his eyes. “Harley, honey, you know I love you. You also know that sometimes I need to be completely alone. I’m here now. Isn’t that enough?”

“I guess,” Harley sighed. “You’re okay?”

“Better.”

“Good.” He paused. “Do you need to talk about it?”

“Probably.”

“Do you want to?”

Peter shook his head.

“That’s okay too. Want to wash up and watch a movie while we cuddle?”

Peter nodded and grabbed his pajamas before heading into the bathroom. 

He came back out in sweatpants, hair still slightly damp. Harley met him half way with a blanket and a bowl of popcorn. Netflix was already open on his laptop, and once they were in bed, he selected a movie for them to watch. 

“Is  _ Hugo  _ okay?”

“Yeah. I love that one.”

“I know sweetheart. Now be quiet, I want to cuddle you.”

~~~

Halfway through the movie, Peter reached up and paused it. 

“Everything okay?” Harley asked. 

“Yeah,” he answered. “I think I can talk about it now.”

Harley nodded, and adjusted so that Peter could sit up and face him. 

“I don’t think there was one thing that made me freak out, but today… wasn’t good.” He paused and took a deep breath. 

“I woke up antsy, and social media is giving me a massive headache right now, plus Tony’s been on my ass about writing that speech about training to take over R&D. Then I completely forgot about my History of Technology exam, so I’m 80% sure I bombed it. My grade in that class will be fine I think, but I’m still pissed I forgot. After that I wandered around for a little bit because I didn’t want to come home and bring that mess to you, but I remembered that the Health Center has coloring books, so I shut off my phone and went and colored. I should have texted you first. I’m sorry.”

“I’m sorry too baby,” Harley said, pulling him in for a hug. “I overreacted when I didn’t know where you were. I know you can take care of yourself, and I’m glad that you did what was best for your own sanity. I’m proud of you darling.”

Peter let out a shuddering breath. “I love you, Harley.”

“I love you too, angel. Wanna keep watching?”

“Yeah, but I might fall asleep on you.”

“That’s perfectly fine, dear. I’ll try not to wake you if you do.”

Peter nodded in acknowledgment before placing his head back on Harley’s chest, unpausing the movie as he did so. 

By the end of the movie, Peter had in fact fallen asleep. Harley looked down to see his angel breathing steadily, and he kissed his forehead gently before closing the laptop and carefully adjusting them so he was lying down with Peter on top of him. 

**Author's Note:**

> come leave your feedback in my ask box on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/playboyphilanthro-pissed) or just in the comments


End file.
